


I believe there's a hero in all of us

by starcrossedlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Boyfriends, Dominant, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Pet Names, Spin-Off, Submissive, a WHOLE lot of fluff, alter ego, clean, gay relationship, harry - Freeform, harry is the girlfriend, louis - Freeform, louis is spider-man, louis saving people, obvious roles, so emosh, spider-man!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcrossedlarry/pseuds/starcrossedlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson has an alter ego. He flies around the streets of New York saving innocent citizens in a red lycra suit while shooting spider webs from his wrists. Nobody knows who Louis is, nobody knows he's Spider-Man, except from when he makes the mistake of letting his duties as a super hero and the duty of being the university student Louis Tomlinson with his beloved boyfriend Harry Styles cross over each other.</p><p>Or the one where Louis didn't tell Harry he was Spider-Man because he wanted to protect him and he keeps saving his life until Harry finds out who Spider-Man really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I believe there's a hero in all of us

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii
> 
> I've not been writing any fics for months now because the writer's block has been completely pathetic. 
> 
> I decided that because of my new love of Spider-Man and the lack of Spider-Man!Louis out there, I'd write something like this.
> 
> You don't need to know anything about Spider-Man to read this as it's all in the fic anyway.
> 
>  
> 
> I have to do a little disclaimer now: I don't have a beta so any mistakes or whatever is all down to me. Also, if you have any suggestions you can leave them below. The title of the fic is a quote from Spider-Man 2 which is what inspired this au (the infamous Mary Jane and Spidey kiss).
> 
> Anyway, I'm gonna stop talking now.
> 
> Enjoy. xx

Louis doesn't exactly _want_ to tell everyone that he's Spider-Man. Like, he wouldn't mind the recognition he'd get randomly in the streets; people saying how he's a 'hero' and how much good he does for New York. Yeah, he wouldn't mind _that_ part.

But then there's Harry damn Styles, the love of his short, but extremely odd life. He and Harry have been together four years now and Louis can honestly say he wouldn't love anything more than to tell him who he is. Except, he can't. It would put Harry in danger and his alter ego has to be seperate from his personal life, always. While they've never been anything but a team, Louis has to be sure to make sure he's the only one on this team - telling Harry he's the man who flies around New York saving the young and old would a) intrigue Harry so much they'd probably end up arguing about it, which would end with kissing, but. b) it would mean all these supernatural enemies of his would be after Harry and Louis has already made the promise to himself that Harry is always, _always_ , going to be safe with him.

With that in mind, Louis is woken out of his subconscious daydream about Harry that he often seems to find himself in, and is reaching for the clock next to his bed. Another thing: Louis hates mornings.

**hi babe, have you seen the news this morning?? where's spidey when you need him, eh? love you .xx**

And, just like that, the simple and completely oblivious text from Harry has him jumping out of his bed, yet groaning at how eternally innocent Harry is.

**Morning Haz ! Who knows where that guy is ? love you too :) xx**

Louis has sent his response before he's even seen the news, and he's turning it on with a churn of his stomach. CNN is the first news station that appears on the list of channels and if his damn remote buttons weren't so sticky, this process would be a lot faster.

"And we're live outside of Wall Street where the current attack is taking place. If you've just tuned in, here on Wall Street there is an apparent attack from an enemy of New York. He flew in under the radar and is now holding approximately five people hostage inside of the building behind me. And, already around me, people are giving up hope and are even claiming that Spider-Man is the only one who can help us and the poor people inside."

Oh- _oh_. With the drop of a hat, Louis is racing to his wardrobe to slip into his suit. He shucks off his tracksuit bottoms and boxers, sliding on another pair before quickly stepping into his tight-fitting suit - an awkward thing to save New York in, but, nevertheless easy to move around in. He pushes his fringe back and slides on the face mask before giving himself a once-over in the mirror attached to the door of the wardrobe. Nodding once, he's out of his window, swinging through the streets and finally arriving at Wall Street to cheers of worried on-lookers.

 

;;

 

"Hey." Louis says, tapping Harry on the shoulder.

He agreed to meet Harry for dinner tonight as he'd not seen him all day (because Louis was possibly, just possibly, recovering from saving five people from a guy with a gun, threatening to shoot them dead) and had apparently 'missed his baby'. Louis' not sure about the latter statement, but he goes with it anyway because it's Harry.

"Hi, Lou! How've you been today? You alright?" Harry asks Louis, pecking kisses to his face with the slightest hint of distaste in Louis' features. He loves him really.

"'M fine, Haz. Just the same as I was five minutes ago when you asked me by text," Louis laughs, tapping Harry on the nose. "By the way, I brought you these." He says, a smug smile only slightly creeping onto his face. As he presents the small bouquet of deep purple, lilac and white flowers to Harry, his face lights up immediately.

"You brought me flowers?" Harry envelops Louis' body in his over-sized arms (Louis says they're perfect, but he's kind of obliged to say it) and Louis whispers something about 'because I love you' in his ear. He pretends not to hear it, but he does. He'd never miss it. “I love you.”

“Ditto.”

 

;;

 

It’s a few hours later and Louis is cradling Harry’s larger body in his arms, legs intertwined as he runs his fingers through his dense curls.

“So did you see Spider-Man today then, Lou?”

Oh shit. Harry has a habit of doing this. Saying things that are awkward, but he has no idea how or why they’re as awkward as they are. Louis just hums in response, it’s not like he’s lying to Harry, he’s just being careful. At least that’s what he tells himself. Yeah, careful. That’s it.

“He was so amazing, Lou. Honestly, I’ve never seen anything so amazing in my life!” Harry continues to babble of how amazing Spider-Man is, how perfect his motives are and how Harry’d just like to thank him for saving New York once again. The whole time he’s just sitting there, pretending to acknowledge the praises for ‘Spider-Man’ that are cute, but also make his blood boil a little. Even though Louis is Spider-Man, he gets jealous and he can’t quite pinpoint _why_.

 

;;

 

It’s a few days after the Wall Street chaos and the media surrounding the event have packed up their stories. Louis decides to watch over the city today in his suit, seeing as he has the day off from uni today. He flies to the top of another grey skyscraper, a few people catching a glimpse of his webs but he’s out of sight in the blink of an eye.

As he’s perched on the edge of a building by a zebra crossing filled with yellow taxi cabs and bustling people as it’s nearing rush hour, he spots someone familiar. Only too familiar. The curls were the giveaway, bobbing up and down with each step on the crowded pavement; Harry’s wearing a black trench coat and is on his phone (probably texting Louis, so he makes a mental note to check his phone when he gets back). He’s about to cross the road and he’s in the very middle of the crossing when there’s a car travelling far too fast, Louis thinks it’s about 80mph and is speeding towards Harry in slow motion.

Louis freezes. He sits frozen on top of a building. What is he doing?

Louis flies down, shooting webs out of his wrists to get to Harry quick enough. He reaches Harry with ample timing, collecting his long, awkward limbs in his arms and moving both of them out of the way of the car.

Louis steals a glance at Harry who just looks at Loui- Spider-Man, like he’s God’s gift. His jaw is dropped and Louis feels the sudden urge to just kiss him. He knows he can’t and quickly looks away from him, landing Harry safely on the other side of the road and he shoots off before Harry can even speak.

 

;;

 

**Louis oh my god!!! Louis!!!**

**Guess what!!!**

**Lou**

**Spider-Man just saved my life!!!**

**LoUIS**

**Pick up your phone!!!!!!!!!**

**SPIDER-MAN SAVED MY LIFE!!!**

**Hello? Lou?**

Louis just collapses onto his bed, his phone hitting his chest with a small thud as he rips off his mask. His heart aches to just tell Harry ‘no, it was me who saved your life you _idiot_! I’m Spider-Man!’ and he knows that it’s the impossible situation, telling Harry, that is. It’s for his own good.

**Wow ! Really ? Guess I best thank him next time I see him then :) xx**

And their conversation flows for a few hours until Louis falls asleep with his phone pressed to his cheek and five messages – all from Harry.

 

;;

 

The next time Harry Styles finds himself dicing with death is on a Saturday night. A few days ago, Louis got back from uni and left the house again to go and battle some creature completely inhumane, then go on a date with Harry, who, again, babbled about how 'heroic' Spider-Man was this time.

Harry's out, away for the night with some friends who are in his classes in uni. Louis decides he should follow him, just to keep an eye on him - not because he's clingy. Not at all. They're all down by some beach, far out from the city. Louis lies on top of an ice-cream hut, sprawled on his front and watching Harry. They're on a pier which is very narrow and Louis' sure that being as drunk as Harry looks right now on the edge of a pier isn't good thinking. So, instead of taking him home, he watches and waits to see if Harry makes his way back.

At the very end of the pier, it's just rough water and bits of the wooden planks eroding into the sea, reflecting the stars from the inky black sky. It's pretty cold in the night air and Louis doesn't think that the water below Harry will be much more forgiving than the bitterness out of the sea. 

Before he knows it, Harry's taken one step too many and is wobbling on the broken parts of the pier, his 'friends' standing at the other end laughing at Louis' poor baby. He's staggering back and forth now, worry clearly painted on his face as clear as day. 

Louis flings himself down the building and sprints along the pier, shooting towards one of the rocks to the right of the pier and scooping up Harry in his muscular arms, wrapping him up close to his chest. 

When Louis sets Harry down on the rock, there's a few minutes of breathlessness and silence, the two of them just staring at each other on the moonlit beach. 

"Thank you so much!" Harry blurts out, wrapping his arms around Louis' shoulder blades.

"It's cool. Be careful next time, yeah?" Louis attempts to make his voice sound deeper as he taps Harry on the nose before picking him up and taking him back on the sand. Louis is gone again and has already thought out his reply to Harry's oncoming sea of drunken and shocked stories about Spider-Man when he stumbles back into Louis' apartment at three am.

 

;;

 

It's been two weeks of no Spider-Man in the news or saving Harry's life, which Louis is kind of grateful for. He's needed the time to finish off his final projects for university anyway. 

He still finds it surreal that so many people in NYC call him all these overwhelming names, class him as their hero and inspiration when all he is, really, is Louis Tomlinson. It's not that Louis is being  _modest_ , it's just that he honestly can't believe it.

He's getting ready to attend Harry's termly event where he does some random, inspiring speech to the students in his year at uni and he hears Spider-Man mentioned on the news, people claiming that they are him or they know him when, in  reality, he doesn't have a clue who any of them are and they're all lying. It makes Louis chuckle as he ties up the laces to his new VANs. 

Louis walks the whole way to the university, it's only fifteen minutes and it's for Harry - so he doesn't mind at all. 

**Good luck tonight babe :) Rooting for you :) xx**

**Thanks Lou! See you soon .xx**

He slips his phone into his pocket before sneaking behind a crowd of people, hiding away at the back of them all in case of emergency. 

Within around five minutes, Harry's stumbling on stage, his smile crooked as he searches the faces for Louis'. They lock eyes and Louis winks at the younger boy, Harry giggling halfway through his speech as Louis continues to pull stupid faces at him.

He peels his eyes away from Harry for a few seconds and realises that  _shit_ \- Harry's going to get hit by a huge metal crane. Louis is darting away from the crowd and slips into his suit in one of the toilets in the next block. He runs out and swings himself to hit the crane, taking out the driver and any other workers near it. He places them down in the crowd next to the students as the crane creeps slightly closer to Harry on the stage. Louis is playing wildly with the buttons on the controlling panel; nothing seeming to work in any way. He flings himself onto the stage, picking up Harry and shouting to other students to 'MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!'

Louis then leaps towards the crane and pushes it back himself, using every ounce of strength in his body to push it away from the people. Sooner or later, the police and fire crew arrive in unison and begin to deal with the crane as ambulances check over the wounded and shocked.

 

;;

 

After the crane incident, Harry's speech was postponed until next year, where things were 'safer'. Louis is swinging through some alleys when he spots Harry sitting down on the floor - head in his hands. He looks up and sees Spider-Man (Louis) staring down at him. Harry smiles and beckons him down, Louis obliging so far. He lowers himself upside down, right in front of Harry's face.

"I know it's you."

"Wha-" Louis clears his throat, "er, what?"

"Louis. I know you're Spider-Man."

"Wait, what? How'd you know?"

"I guessed."

"I'm that obvious?"

"No. Just joking. The first time you saved me, it smelled like you. Time number two; you tapped me on the nose and I could just  _tell_ by the voice that it was you," he pauses, " and, now, I know it's you because you'll kiss just as good."

"What?"

"Shut up and kiss me." Harry rolls down Louis' mask, just past his mouth and grabs either side of his head in his hands. "Now, let me thank you properly." He says, pressing his lips to Louis' before pulling back and then diving back in for more.

The kiss wasn't desperate, just slow and meaningful, just  _them_. Louis deepens the kiss from hanging upside down and Harry willingly lets his tongue glide against Louis'. 

Now Harry knew that Louis was Spider-Man, it wasn't as bad as Louis thought. Harry had agreed not to freak out when he was on the news and more importantly not to 'gossip about my little secret', to which Harry responded with a promise but said: 'our secret' instead. Now all Louis had to worry about was keeping Harry safe. 

After all, they've never been anything but a team.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! :)
> 
> Leave me some kudos and nice comments if you did my loves :)


End file.
